1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to streaming of data, and more specifically relates to network streaming of data from a sending endpoint to a receiving endpoint.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of data streaming in a network, there is a problem in that data streaming from a sending endpoint to a recipient endpoint may be detrimentally affected by limited network bandwidth, collisions in data transmission, and latency, which in turn affect the delivery quality of the streamed data. In the future, network bandwidth will invariably increase; however, recent history has shown that the quantity of data information that needs to be sent over networks grows much faster than the then-current delivery infrastructure. As the quantity of data information continues to increase (e.g., High Definition video streaming), an already overburdened system may provide less than adequate data delivery and/or playback quality, or may fail outright.